Watashi wa Gaara o aishite
by MattSmithWillALWAYSBeDoctorWho
Summary: How did I not see. Was I not a good enough friend? I never even got to tell him I love him. Wait for me Gaara I'm coming.


Disclaimer I own nothing

This is a remake of the old Watashi was Gaara o aishite

* * *

**Watashi wa Gaara o aishite**

I don't know what went wrong. I honestly don't. We were making plans for Friday and I thought everything was okay I thought that everything was fine. I didn't see it in his eyes. What had I missed? What caused all of this to happen? Was I not a good enough friend?

He was the best thing in the world. Nothing was better than him. I don't know how he ended up friends with me. I was nothing- I am nothing. He was my sun my night my starts and my moon. I loved him more than he knew. Maybe if I told him that he wouldn't have done it. Maybe he would still be here today. I don't blame him for what he did. Even if everyone else will. All those low-life that he killed they were nothing compared to him. Rich jerks and vain bitches who thought that they ruled the school. They picked on us and made our lives a living hell. I'm glad he killed them.

I remember it all. What that day was like. I got up out of bed, if you can call that damn thing a bed. Pulled on a white tee my ugly orange and black jacket black pants and my favorite black converses. I went down stairs where my drug addict of a mother was laid out on the couch and my drunk father was in his chair a sleep beer bottle still clutched tightly in his right hand. I didn't bother to try and grab a lunch knowing that there was likely nothing in the frig. I walked over to the door where my backpack was grabbed it and walked out. The walk from my house to the school was pretty long and when my dad gets to drunk which are most nights he likes to use me as a punching bag which makes my journey to school a longer one. By the time I got to school everyone was already in class I knew that Iruka-sensei was going to be pissed. He was really the only teacher I liked. I got into class just as he called my name I yelled here and everyone laughed. I didn't really care about what other people thought of me I got over it when I was in middle school. But for some reason today it hurt to hear my peers laugh at me like I was some joke. Iruka just shook his head before going to the next name. I noticed that Gaara was not in the class which was really weird since he's normally the first person in the class thanks to his insomnia. As the class went on I began to get a forbidding feeling. I just couldn't concentrate. Something in the back of my head was telling me that something horrible was going to happen today. It was at the end of first bell when it happened. I was walking to Kakashi-sensei's class when I heard the first boom. It had come from behind me, I turned quickly to see what was going on and there I saw him. Gaara, he looked so beautiful. He was were a black trench coat with no sleeves black bondage pants and a red tee. He had two shot gun strapped to his back four hand guns hidden inside his coat, I saw them hanging in there when he turned to display them and what looked like a large knife in his belt buckle. He saw me I know he did because he motion for me to duck so he could shoot another person. I did. I ducked out of the way and ran into one of the walls next to gaara and watched. Watched as he shot sakura watched as he shot sasuke watched as he shot sai, kiba, ino, neji, tenten, and everyone else that use to torment us. I sat down somewhat shocked as he shot and stabbed everyone we ever hated I couldn't help but smile. He was killing them he was giving us justices that no one else ever did. People were running and hiding and all I could do was smile and watch as the love of my life killed them all.

But all good things must come to an end. The cops could be heard outside swat was coming inside gaara did not have a lot of time left. I wanted to get up and run to him. I wanted us to find a way to escape and to go on the run together. But my legs just wouldn't move. My voice wouldn't make a sound. I was paralyze. I watched as the swat came barging in yelling at gaara my gaara to put the guns down. He stares at them. And pulls out a hidden gun points it to his head and pulls the trigger. My voices finally comes to back to me. And I yell no. I run to him and catch him before he hits the floor. But he's dead. He's gone. My love my gaara. I shake him yelling at him to wake up. He needs to get up. The swat surrounds us as I cry and scream for gaara to wake up. They somehow manage to remove me from him. I don't really remember what happens after that.

Now I'm just here just sitting here next to his grave with a shot gun in my hand. Gaara I never got to tell you I love you. But maybe I will now. Gaara are you waiting for me. I hope you are. I'm coming please wait for me.


End file.
